


Night Out

by MelonStar21



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, ozglyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonStar21/pseuds/MelonStar21
Summary: Professor Peach convinces her friends Glynda and Ozpin have a night out with the other staff members at Beacon Academy.





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> So there I was thinking about what I could put in the next chapter of my other story The Soul Behind the Curtain but instead this idea came to me.

Tonight was teacher’s night.

As most of the teachers at Beacon Academy, the most prestigious school for hunters and huntress in all of Remnant, would go out into the City of Vale to a bar for a “few” drinks, all except Ozpin and Glynda who would normal spend the night in Ozpin’s office sorting through paperwork, although many of the other professors thought they did something…else in his office – 

One such professor that thinks these lewd things is Professor Thumbelina Peach whose favourite activity is to annoy Glynda and Ozpin about their not so secret crush on each other, which they have had since their own days at the academy, which wasn’t actually that long ago around 8 years, and to Peach’s annoyance - 

Haven’t done ANYTHING about it!

But somehow Peach was able to convince them to join her and the other professors at the bar. How did Peach accomplish this – well let’s say she had some pretty good blackmailing material from back in the day that neither Glynda nor Ozpin would want being “accidently” posted around the school.

So that brings us to Ozpin, the only responsible person who decided not to drink, watching as Peach, Peter and Barty have another round of shots. The night was filled with laughs and stories until Ozpin noticed something out of the corner of his eye, while he was listening to another one Peter’s stories…another guy was flirting with Glynda-

And it seemed to be WORKING

Now Ozpin knew that he shouldn’t be upset by this, Glynda and he weren’t actually together yet and he wasn’t even completely sure if she felt the same. But that didn’t stop him from feeling…jealous? 

Professor Ozpin DOES NOT get jealous!

“Just ignore them” Ozpin thought to himself as he continued to talk to the others until Peter pointed it out, “Looks like Glynda and that guy are really hitting it off.”

“Finally, hic, Glynda needs someone in her life…OMG maybe this is the start of a blossoming relationship!” Exclaimed a very drunk Peach.

This made Ozpin snap as the jealousy was bubbling up inside him and his face was turning red, at that moment Barty looked over at him and gave out a chuckle as he swung his arm around Peach’s shoulders,” Now look at what you have done to Oz over here, he’s gone all red…I think you made him made with your little plans for Glynda’s love life.” Surprizing when drunk you can actually understand what Oobleck is saying.

“Now why would Oz be mad it’s not like he has feelings for Glynda anyway and if he does I mean…” Peach’s head made a sharp turn in Ozpin’s direction as she made eye contact with the slightly flustered man,” Are you really gonna let her get away.”

At this Ozpin had a realisation...he loved Glynda…she has always been there for him and he has always supported her. He can’t just suppress his emotions anymore, like he did when Glynda was dating a jerk from Alast during her teenage years. Ozpin couldn’t even imagine life without Glynda and though it might be selfish but...all Ozpin wanted was to have her from himself. He stood up and stormed over towards the pair as he gently took Glynda by the hand and lead her out of the door without an explanation for his actions.

“Looks like he wasn’t going to let her slip through his hands…again!” Peter exclaimed as he gave out a hearty laugh and walked off to order another round of shots for the table. 

Meanwhile, Glynda was complaining as she was walked out of the bar,” Oz why did you pull me away from…from what was his name again?” Glynda giggled and leaned heavily against Ozpin, these were signs that Glynda was tipsy. 

They boarded an airship that was bound for Beacon, on the ship Glynda was already falling asleep as she was struggling up to Ozpin as he sat beside her. 

“She looks so cute when she’s sleeping. If only I could wake up every morning to see her sleeping peacefully beside me…maybe one day.” Ozpin exclaimed out loud as he thought Glynda was sound asleep, however Glynda was still slightly awake and heard every word. 

Glynda then fell asleep with a small smile on her face as she dreamed of a future with Ozpin.

When Glynda woke up she found herself being supported by Ozpin as he was laying her on a bed, she was still a little tipsy but she could tell she hadn’t been asleep long. A wide smile was upon her face as she looked up at him.  
“Oh you’re wake, I didn’t know if you had your key to your apartment so I brought you back to mine instead.” Ozpin gave an embarrassed chuckle.

Glynda suddenly had a smirk on her face as she thought of a way to tease her long-time friend/crush,” Well you’ve got me to bed—is this the part where you strip me?”

At this Ozpin turned a deep shade of red as inappropriate images flooded into his head, he turned around and rushed in the direction of the bathroom, while grabbing his nightwear and slamming the door behind him. His heart was beating fast in his chest as he desperately tried to push away the unwanted images and thoughts in his mind as he got dressed, all the while he could hear Glynda’s laughter through the door but it started to die out and instead replaced by footsteps. 

As Ozpin opened the door to the bathroom he found Glynda there staring at him with I smile before she snaked her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. Ozpin had a light dusting of red upon his cheeks as Glynda started to play with his hair, he watched as Glynda seemed to be fascinated with it and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Your hair…” Glynda said slowly still running her hands through it,” It’s so soft and nice, I could play with it all day,” Then she looked him straight in the eyes,” and your eyes…whenever I look into them they seem warm and they calm me down even the hottest flames of my anger…” She moved closer,” you just have an effect on me I can’t explain and…and…” Her sentence trailed as her eyes darted to his lips as she attempted to kiss them but instead only got his cheek as he moved his head to the side, she stepped back and sighed. 

Ozpin couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Glynda is just messing with him, right? Or maybe it is the drink talking and she doesn’t mean it. He moved his head just in time thinking that if Glynda found out she kissed him when she woke up she would brush it off as a mistake. But her lips felt soft on his skin and he almost groaned at the loss of contact between the pair.

Ozpin was lost in thought until Glynda brought him back, like she always did,” Let me guess you are trying to think why in the world I would want to kiss you,” It was like she could see into his mind, she quirked her hip out to the side as she continued,” You think it is just because I might be a little tipsy.” She yawned.

“It’s like you can read my mind.” Ozpin said as he looked down and smiled, it wasn’t often they had moments like this, like a true confession.

“Alright then in the morning I prove it to you.” She said as she walked back to the bed and was starting to close her eyes. Ozpin stood bewildered by her words as he looked up she was already in bed he shook his head as he walked over noticing how she hadn’t taken off her glasses. He didn’t want to wake her as he knew she can get startled by any sudden movements, although not being out on the field she still had her huntress instincts wired through her. She looked peaceful asleep in his bed and he wished he could capture the moment.

He leaned over her to take the glasses off her face and turned to go sleep on the sofa, but as he did he suddenly found himself under the covers with Glynda wrapping an arm around him and gripping tightly at his arm with her other one before she buried her head into his shoulder.

“Oz just stay here with me for a bit…please.” 

Ozpin still in shock let out a sigh as he really didn’t mind his position, he leaned over and took off his own glasses and put them on the side next to Glynda’s. He could feel Glynda’s smile against his neck as they peacefully fell asleep…together.

 

Glynda woke up relatively early with a slight headache and was more than a little confused. Firstly she awoke to find herself being held by strong arms around her waist, and secondly from what she could see she was in an unfamiliar bed room that was decorated with many green items…green items she was trying to figure out who in her friendship group wears a lot of green and she was sure that Ozpin wouldn’t let her go home with a complete stranger...wait…oh…

OZPIN

She practically jumped at the sudden realization and all of a sudden certain moments from the night before were coming back to her accompanied by flushed cheeks, she made sure she didn’t awake Ozpin as she wiggled her way out of his arms. She look around the apartment to find the kitchen, as while she was up she should at least brew some coffee because she knew that the smell of coffee would most likely get him up as well.

She was right just as she poured the freshly brewed coffee into two mugs he was leaning on the doorframe watching her hum a little tune to herself, Ozpin couldn’t help the little smile on his face as he knew no one else would be able to see this side of Glynda.

“Good Morning, Glyn.” At this Glynda turned around and place the two mugs on the kitchen table, small blush dusting her cheeks realising she had been caught. 

“Morning I guess you would want some coffee.”

They both sat down as a comfortable silence settled over the room, nothing could be heard except the birds singing as the two sat there simply enjoying each other’s company.

“I’m sorry Oz, for all of the trouble that I might have caused last night and from forcing you away from what might have been the only bit of relaxation you have gotten all year. I am truly sorry and thankful for everth-“

“You don’t need to apologize Glyn I was looking out for you like a true friend and if I’m being honest being with the others wasn’t all that relaxing, I much more prefer our quiet nights in my office doing paperwork.” At this Glynda smile at him and he couldn’t help but smile back,” Anyway I should probably change so we can get a start on the mountain of paperwork…that’s if you are up to it.”

“I think that sounds lovely.” She said as she saw him drink the last of his coffee and headed to go and change.

 

They were heading out of the door and along the corridor heading towards the teachers apartment complex so she herself could change into new cloths. Just as she unlocked her door she turned around to face Ozpin a slight colour to her cheeks.

“Oz…” She trailed off looking straight into his eyes once she knew she had his attention. Before he could ask her what was wrong her lips were pressed against his, there seemed to be a flash of some sort but neither noticed it, Ozpin stood there shocked as Glynda then pulled away before he could return the kiss with a smirk on her face.

“I told you I would prove how I really feel about you in the morning.” With that she slipped inside her apartment leaving a very amused Ozpin outside waiting for her to return.

However around a corner two first year boys watched the whole exchange, one boy had black hair and was holding out his scroll with a picture of their headmaster and deputy headmistress kissing while the other boy with blonde hair was taking out money from his blazer pocket.

“Here you are Qrow your money from winning our bet.” Huffed the blonde boy.

“I told you tai there is something going on between those two” Qrow said as he greedily accepted his money.

“Hey…do you think we could get some extra credit from Professor Peach if we show her these photos. I always hear her teasing Professor G about her relationship with the headmaster.”

“Yeah that’s a pretty good idea, maybe I could get away with not doing any homework for the rest of the year…come on blondie” With that the two boy rushed off to find their professor.


End file.
